The Reason Why I Hate You
by Ichi.rth
Summary: Jo Kwangmin tiba-tiba saja menunjukkan kebenciannya kepada sang hyung kembarannya, Jo Youngmin sejak mereka masuk SMA. Sebenarnya apa yang menyebabkan namja itu tiba-tiba saja berubah? -JoTwins- Chap 2 (END) update! RnR juseyo...
1. Chapter 1

**Annyeong~  
**

Author kembali lagi nih bawa ff JoTwins, couple fav author di Boyfriend... Kali ini author bawa ff 2shoot... Agak pendek sih yah, soalnya ini dibagi dua... Author mau liat komentar readers dulu apakah ff ini pantas untuk dilanjutkan atau engga...**  
**

Sekali lagi, author pernah post ff ini di facebook. Jadi kalau semisalnya readers pernah baca ff ini di fb (dengan nama author **C Ryu**) berarti itu memang adalah ff ini... ^^

Ok. Hope u like it~

**.:The Reason Why I Hate You:.  
**

**.  
**

**Jo Twins (Boyfriend)  
**

**.  
**

**Warning: YAOI! Gaje. Typo(s) bertebaran.. Don't like, Don't read...  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

"Hei, hadang dia… Cepat.. lari… rebut bolanya… shoot.. shoot…"

**#bruukk**

"Uughh,"

"Bodoh! Kok cuma karna shoot begitu aja udah jatuh? Mana ga masuk pula. Ck,"

"Mianhae saeng,"

"Ah, sudahlah.. Kau memang tak bisa diandalkan dalam hal ini. Tidak usah bermain saja,"

"Tapi, aku.."

"Aku bilang tidak usah main! Dan satu lagi. Cepat pakai kacamatamu itu. Aku tidak suka melihat wajahmu yang sama persis seperti wajahku. Membuatku kesal saja,"

"Em, baiklah,"

.

**-Kwangmin POV-**

Permainan pun dilanjutkan. Dan sekarang tanpa namja itu. Aku heran kenapa dia ingin sekali ikut bermain padahal dia tidak bisa bermain sama sekali. Hanya bisa merepotkan saja. Apa-apaan itu tadi? Terjatuh seperti itu? Membuatku malu saja. Aku benar-benar heran melihat namja yang satu itu. Memang, permainan basket kali ini hanya sekedar 'bermain' biasa saja. Tetapi aku tetap tidak bisa terima kalau sampai tim kelasku kalah gara-gara namja itu. Bisa-bisa nama baikku sebagai salah satu pemain basket terbaik sekolah jadi tercemar. Dan aku akan menyalahkan ketidakbecusan namja itu dalam bermain basket. Kenapa bisa dia menjadi saudara kembarku? Kembar. Garis bawahi itu.

Lihat dia. Sekarang dia sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan dan… melihat kearahku? Heii.. Kenapa tatapannya seperti itu? Apa aku melakukan suatu kesalahan? Ah, lupakan pertanyaanku itu. Aku memang melakukan kesalahan dengan meneriakinya tadi. Tapi kan aku melakukan itu karena kebodohan dia juga. Kenapa dia harus menatapku dengan tatapan yang seperti itu? Dan wajah itu. Ah.. Hentikan itu. Jangan melihatku dengan wajah itu.

**#priiit**

"Skor yang tipis sekali ya.. Kau memang lebih hebat 'sedikit' dariku," ucap Jeongmin, kakak kelasku sekaligus kapten tim basket sekolah. Dia menghampiriku setelah pertandingan berakhir. Ya, kelasku bertanding melawan kelasnya. Skornya 37-36. Memang tipis sekali. Disaat terakhir aku berhasil merebut 3 poin sehingga kelasku bisa lebih unggul.

"Bukan hanya sedikit. Aku memang lebih hebat darimu hyung," balasku sedikit sombong.

"Besar kepala juga namja yang satu ini ya. Skornya cuma beda sangat tipis, Jo Kwangmin," ucap Jeongmin-hyung dengan menekankan pada kata 'sangat tipis'. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Menang tetap saja menang.

"Menang tetap saja menang, hyung,"

"Ok. Ok. Aku kalah kalau sudah berperang kata-kata denganmu. Kau hebat,"

"Ya, tentu. Haha,"

.

**-Author POV-**

Youngmin berjalan menghampiri adik kembarnya dan memberikan selamat sambil mengulurkan tangannya, "Selamat, kelas kita menang, saeng. Kau memang hebat."

"Ya, itu karena kau sudah tidak ikut bermain," balas Kwangmin dingin tanpa menjawab uluran tangan kakaknya. Ia langsung berjalan keluar lapangan meninggalkan Youngmin yang hanya bisa diam, menundukkan kepalanya, melihat tangannya yang masih terulur. Perlahan-lahan ia menurunkan tangannya itu lesu.

"Aku bodoh," ucapnya dan kemudian menyusul adiknya berjalan keluar lapangan.

"Hei, Jo Youngmin. Kau terlihat lesu sekali. Apa yang terjadi?"

No Minwoo, teman dekat si kembar sulung datang menghampirinya yang sedang tertunduk lesu ditempat duduknya.

Tetapi yang ditanya hanya diam saja.

"Biar kutebak. Pasti berhubungan dengan adik kembarmu itu. Benar kan?"

Masih diam.

"Heii, aku bisa kesal juga kalau kau diam seperti itu terus. Ayo cerita,"

"Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa dia bisa begitu membenciku seperti itu," Youngmin mulai angkat suara.

"Ahh.. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan.. Aku juga dibenci olehnya kok, bukan hanya kau saja. Sepertinya dia membenci semua orang, haha.." ucap Minwoo sedikit bercanda untuk menenangkan Youngmin.

"Hhh.."

"Sudahlah… Ayo kita ke kantin, aku lapar.. Kau kutraktir deh,"

"Ha, benarkah? Ayo!"

Mendengar kata-kata 'traktir', Youngmin langsung semangat. Hei, pergi kemana sikapnya yg lesu tadi?

"Jiah, mendengar kata-kata traktir saja langsung semangat. Dasar,"

"Tidak juga kok. Aku juga tidak mau terlalu memikirkan masalah adikku itu," alihnya.

'_Bohong. Tadi kau terlihat sangat-sangat memikirkannya . Sekarang pasti masih sama.' _Minwoo berucap dalam hati.

.

**Di kantin…**

"Umm.. Kau pesan apa?" tanya Minwoo saat sudah sampai di kantin.

"Mie ayam,"

"Mie ayam," (Boyfriend cinta Indonesia. XD)

"Eh," Kwangmin tertegun.

"Ahahaha.. Kau memang lucu, Jo Kwangmin. Kesal sih kesal. Tapi kalian kompakan tuh," ucap Jeongmin tak bisa menahan tawanya. Secara kebetulan ternyata Jeongmin dan Kwangmin juga berada dikantin yang sama seperti Youngmin dan Minwoo.

"Saeng," ucap Youngmin sambil melihat kearah saengnya yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Kebetulan nih. Kita duduk di meja yang sama saja yuk," ajak Jeongmin setelah mereka selesai memesan.

"Boleh-boleh saja," ucap Minwoo.

Lalu mereka pun duduk di meja yang sama. Tapi suasana berubah menjadi canggung. Kebisuan pun tak terelakkan.

"Wah wah wah… Kok jadi diam-diaman begini ya," ucap Jeongmin angkat suara.

"Siapa suruh menyuruhku semeja dengan orang itu," jawab Kwangmin santai.

"Sepertinya kami pindah kemeja lain saja hyung. Dia tidak menyukaiku," ucap Youngmin kemudian.

"Tidak bisa. Meja lain sudah pada penuh tuh," ucap Minwoo setelah memperhatikan meja yang lainnya di kantin itu. Mau tidak mau mereka harus duduk semeja.

Tak lama, makanan yang mereka pesan pun datang. Saat makan tidak ada satupun yang bicara. Mereka makan dengan damai(?).

.

**-Kwangmin POV-**

Apa sih tujuan Jeongmin-hyung mengajak makan semeja dengan namja itu. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri kalau seperti ini keadaannya. Aku harus segera menghabiskan makananku dan pergi secepatnya dari sini.

"Aku selesai. Aku pergi duluan," ucapku setelah selesai makan dan segera beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Hei, Kwang.. Aku belum selesai nih. Tunggu aku," terdengar Jeongmin-hyung memanggil tapi tidak kupedulikan. Aku tetap berjalan meninggalkan meja itu dan kemudian membayar makananku. Setelah itu aku pergi menuju ke kelas. Sebentar lagi pelajaran berikutnya akan dimulai dan aku belum mengerjakan pr-ku. Aku akan meminjam pr teman sekelas dan segera mengerjakannya. Gawat kalau guru killer itu tahu kalau aku (lagi-lagi) tidak mengerjakan tugas yang diberikannya. (Kwangmin anak nakal. Haha :p)

.

**-Normal POV-**

**Di kantin…**

"Ahh… Anak itu memang terkadang menyebalkan. Eh, salah. Selalu menyebalkan," ucap Jeongmin setelah ia selesai makan. "Ok. Sebentar lagi bel berbunyi. Aku kembali ke kelas duluan yah, saeng-saengku," lanjutnya seraya beranjak dari meja tempat mereka makan.

"Ne, hyung," ucap Youngmin.

"Ayo, kita juga harus segera kembali ke kelas. Setelah ini pelajaran Fisika. Guru killer itu akan membunuh kita kalau sampai terlambat masu kelas," ucap Minwoo kemudian.

Youngmin mengangguk tanda meng-iya-kan. Lalu mereka pun segera pergi, tentunya setelah Minwoo membayar makanan mereka.

.

**#teeett **(ceritanya ini bel masuk)

"Haa~ Untung tepat waktu," ucap Minwoo setelah mereka sampai di kelas.

"Ya, guru killer itu belum masuk," balas Youngmin sambil berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

2-A. Disanalah 3Min belajar. Bagaimana bisa Jo Kwangmin yang 'tidak menyukai' Jo Youngmin bisa tahan sekelas dengan namja itu? Jawabannya, tempat duduk mereka sangat berjauhan. Hal itu membuat si kembar jadi tidak pernah berbicara saat berada di kelas. Kecuali disaat-saat 'mendesak'.

Em, sebenarnya apa yang menyebabkan Kwangmin jadi bersikap seperti itu terhadap kakak kembarnya yang sudah hidup bersamanya selama hampir 17 tahun ini? Sebenarnya dia tidak membenci Youngmin sejak mereka lahir. (Tentu saja lah, author pabo!) Ia terlihat membenci kembarannya itu sejak mereka masuk SMA. Entah apalah yang menyebabkan ia menjadi seperti itu. Ia jadi tidak bisa melihat wajah kakak kembarnya itu lagi. Kalau berdasarkan ucapannya, katanya ia tidak suka melihat wajah itu karena wajah itu sama persis dengan wajahnya.

Mengetahui kalau adikknya tidak menyukai itu, Youngmin pun memutuskan untuk memakai kacamata. Walau sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan mata kembar sulung itu. Ia melakukan itu demi adikknya. Agar adiknya tidak lagi membencinya. Tapi ternyata usahanya sia-sia saja. Tidak banyak yang berubah setelah ia mulai memakai kacamata.

.

**Disaat perjalanan pulang…**

"Kenapa kau begitu membenciku?" ucap Youngmin angkat suara. Ya, tentu saja mereka selalu pulang bersama karena mereka tinggal satu rumah.

"Aku tidak suka melihat wajahmu,"

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak menyukainya hanya sejak kita masuk SMA?" tanya Youngmin kembali sambil melihat kearah kembarannya itu.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Kwangmin tanpa menoleh ke arah Youngmin.

"Kenapa tidak tahu?"

"Entahlah,"

"Apa yang berubah dengan wajahku setelah kita masuk SMA?"

"No comment,"

"Kenapa?"

"Argh.. Hyung banyak tanya sekali!"

"Eh.. Apa kau bilang tadi.. ?"

"Apa? Kubilang kau banyak tanya,"

"Ah, bukan itu. Kau memanggilku hyung,"

Diam. Muka Kwangmin tiba-tiba saja berubah sedikit memerah. Apa penyebabnya?

"Ti..tidak kok. Apa-apaan sih," bantah Kwangmin. Ia mempercepat langkahnya.

Youngmin juga mempercepat langkahnya. "Jangan bohong. Kau mengatakan itu tadi."

"Apa istimewanya dengan itu?"

"Tentu saja. Kau sudah tidak pernah lagi memanggilku dengan panggilan 'hyung' sejak.. Sejak kau membenciku?"

"Su.. sudahlah," ucap Kwangmin terbata-bata. Heii, ada apa dengan kembar bungsu ini? Kenapa image-nya sama sekali berbeda dengan yang tadi. Bukankah pembicaraan mereka ini terlihat 'akrab'?

.

.

"Yo! Jo Youngmin.."

"Pagi, No Minwoo.."

"Waah.. Kenapa wajahmu terlihat cerah sekali hari ini? Apa yang terjadi nih?"

"Jiah, lesu salah, cerah juga ga boleh kah?"

"Ya..ya bukan gitu juga sih. Hanya saja.. terlihat sedikit mencurigakan," ucap Minwoo sambil memperhatikan Youngmin seperti seorang detektif yang sedang meminta kejelasan alibi tersangka dalam sebuah kasus.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Biasa saja,"

"Bohong. Pasti ada hubungannya dengan adik kembarmu itu,"

"Heii, kenapa setiap yang terjadi padaku selalu kau hubungkan dengan Kwangmin?"

"Ya, karna itu kenyataannya. Benar kan?"

"Ah, itu…"

.

.

.

**TBC**

(Words: 1.420)

* * *

.

Jadi, gimana nih? Lanjut atau udahan aja?

**Review juseyo~ ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Annyeong~  
**

Author balik lagi nih dengan membawa chap endingnya TRWIHY(?).. Ada yang menunggu-nunggunya? :)

Hmm.. Hope u like it~**  
**

**.:The Reason Why I Hate You:.  
**

**.  
**

**Jo Twins (Boyfriend)  
**

**.  
**

**Warning: YAOI! Gaje. Typo(s) bertebaran.. Don't like, Don't read...  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

"Yo! Jo Youngmin.."

"Pagi No Minwoo.."

"Waah.. Kenapa wajahmu terlihat cerah sekali hari ini? Apa yang terjadi nih?"

"Jiah, lesu salah, cerah juga ga boleh kah?"

"Ya..ya bukan gitu juga sih. Hanya saja.. terlihat sedikit mencurigakan," ucap Minwoo sambil memperhatikan Youngmin seperti seorang detektif yang sedang meminta kejelasan alibi tersangka dalam sebuah kasus.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Biasa saja,"

"Bohong. Pasti ada hubungannya dengan adik kembarmu itu,"

"Heii, kenapa setiap yang terjadi padaku selalu kau hubungkan dengan Kwangmin?"

"Ya, karna itu kenyataannya. Benar kan?"

"Ah, itu…"

.

**===****The Reason Why I Hate You** **(Chap 2-End)===**

.

"Itu apa?"

"Sudahlah.. Ayo segera ke kelas,"

"Ck. Pelit!"

Mereka pun berjalan menuju kelasnya.

.

**Di kelas…**

**-Kwangmin POV-**

"Kemarin itu pertandingan yang seru, kapan akan diadakan pertandingan lagi? Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat aksimu lagi, Kwangmin. Kau keren.." ucap salah seorang yeoja di kelasku.

"Iya, benar sekali. Kapan?" komentar yang lainnya. Ah, mereka berisik sekali.

Mereka bilang aku keren? Itu sudah jadi rahasia umum, tak perlu dibicarakan lagi. Jadi tanpa mereka katakan pun aku sudah tw. Para yeoja seperti mereka hanya bisa bikin berisik saja. Lebih baik aku tidur.

"Tidak tw. Kalian pergi saja, berisik. Aku mau tidur,"

Ini gara-gara semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan banyak hal. Sekarang jadi ngantuk begini. Lebih baik aku tidur di UKS saja. Lagi pula setelah ini pelajaran PKN. Bodo amat.

.

**-Normal POV-**

Kwangmin pun berjalan keluar kelas menuju UKS. Tetapi sesampai di pintu kelas, ia bertemu dengan Youngmin.

"Saeng, mau kemana?" tanya Youngmin sambil menahan tangan kanan Kwangmin.

Merasa tidak nyaman, Kwangmin segera menarik tangannya dan kembali berjalan. Tanpa melihat kebelakang, ia berkata, "Ke UKS, aku tidak enak badan."

"Eh, kau sakit?" tanya Youngmin kembali. Tapi pertanyaan itu diabaikan oleh si kembar bungsu. Ia terus berjalan menuju ke UKS yang berada di lantai bawah.

"Biarkan saja dia. Palingan cuma mau bolos dari pelajaran PKN," ucap Minwoo santai dan lanjut berjalan menuju tempat duduknya yang berada disebelah Youngmin.

"Ya, mungkin," balas Youngmin sambil berjalan mengikuti Minwoo menuju ke tempat duduknya.

Sesampai di tempat duduk, Minwoo kembali angkat suara hendak menanyakan hal yang membuat Youngmin hari ini terlihat 'mencurigakan' baginya.

"Ngomong-ngomong.. Ayo cerita, kenapa hari ini kau terlihat cerah begitu?"

"Heii, kubilang tidak ada apa-apa. Apa kau lebih suka aku lesu seperti kemarin?"

"Bu..bukan begitu sih. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara kau dan adikmu itu setelah pulang sekolah kemarin?"

"Ah, itu. Dia memanggilku 'hyung'," ucap Youngmin sambil senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Itu saja kah? Apa itu yang membuatmu jadi cerah begini?" tanya Minwoo dengan sedikit rasa tidak percaya. Ia merasa hal itu sangat sepele untuk bisa membuat orang jadi berubah begini.

"Itu saja katamu? Dia sudah tidak pernah lagi memanggilku seperti itu sejak kami masuk SMA. Kau tidak akan tahu rasanya sebelum kau mengalaminya sendiri, Minwoo," jelas Youngmin.

"Ok. Ok. Aku paham," respon Minwoo santai.

"Heee.. Kau tidak terlihat seperti itu,"

"Sudahlah," ucap Minwoo 'meng-copy' kata-kata yang diucapkan Youngmin kepadanya tadi.

.

**Di UKS…**

Terlihat disana si kembar bungsu sedang merebahkan diri di tempat tidur sambil menerawang keluar jendela. Ia memikirkan apa yang diucapkan kakak kembarnya kemarin saat perjalan pulang ke rumah.

"_Iya juga ya. Kenapa aku tiba-tiba membencinya hanya setelah kami masuk SMA__? Kenapa tidak dari dulu-dulu saja? Memangnya ada yang berubah dengannya sejak saat itu? Kalau benar, apa itu? Argh… Aku tidak tahu…"_

**#Ddrrddrrrdrrr**

Handphone Kwangmin bergetar. Ada SMS masuk.

_From : JYM_

_Kau benar-benar sakit atau hanya ingin bolos__? Songsaengnim menanyaimu._

_._

_To : JYM_

_Menurutmu_? _Aku tidak peduli pak tua itu menulis absenku sakit atau alfa sekalipun._

_._

_From : JYM_

_Baiklah. Aku akan bilang kalau kau bosan melihat wajahnya._

_._

_To : JYM_

_Ide bagus._

.

"Bodo amat ama absen," ucap Kwangmin sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menuju ke alam mimpi. Berharap dia bisa bermimpi mengikuti pertandingan basket tingkat internasional dan meraih posisi pertama. Sungguh mimpi yang indah.

"Ck. Anak itu benar-benar nekat. Tidak masuk kelas sampai pelajaran berakhir. Apa dia kira aku punya seribu alasan kepada songsaengnim agar bisa mengizinkannya untuk tidak masuk kelas? Tidak ada guru yang percaya kalau orang macam dia itu benar-benar sakit," gerutu Youngmin saat membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Sudahlah. Biarkan saja. Salah sendiri kenapa kau tidak menyeretnya ke kelas tadi. Kau kan kakaknya. Setidaknya dia masih berpikir untuk menuruti kata-katamu."

"Menurutmu dia akan melakukan itu?"

"Hehe. Tidak sih," jawab Minwoo sambil cengengesan.

"Jiah, tuh kan,"

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau akan menemuinya di UKS? Tasnya kan ada padamu," tanya Minwoo kemudian saat mereka mulai berjalan di lorong kelas.

"Dia tidak akan menyukai kedatanganku. Aku akan SMS dia dulu,"

"Ok,"

.

_To : Saengie_

_Tasmu akan kuapakan__? _

_._

_From : Saengie_

_Bakar saja._

_._

_To : Saengie_

_Baiklah._

_._

"Hhh…"

"Kenapa? Dia bilang apa?"

"Dia selalu menganggap remeh SMS dariku. Dia menyuruh aku bakar tasnya,"

"Yasudah. Bakar saja kalo gitu," ucap Minwoo santai.

"Aku sedang tidak bercanda, No Minwoo,"

"Aku juga, Jo Youngmin,"

"Disaat begini aku merasa benar-benar tidak punya teman,"

"E..eh.. Iya iya. Aku akan menemanimu UKS,"

"Hehe,"

.

_To : Saengie_

_Aku akan ke UKS._

_._

_From : Saengie_

_Terserah._

_.  
_

**-Kwangmin POV-**

"Permisi.."

Ah, itu pasti Youngmin. Kutebak, dia pasti bersama dengan namja No itu. Aku tidak suka dengannya.

"Tidak ada orang," ucapku sekenanya. Mudah-mudahan mereka benar-benar mengira tidak ada orang. Walaupun itu keinginan yang benar-benar mustahil.

**#tap tap tap**

.**  
**

**-Normal POV-**

"Aku tidak terlalu bodoh sampai-sampai mengira disini tidak ada orang, saeng," ucap Youngmin saat mereka berhasil menemukan keberadaan Kwangmin diantara banyak tempat tidur yang dibatasi kain penutup di UKS itu.

"Kau akan pulang dengan namja ini?" tanya Kwangmin dingin tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Youngmin padanya.

Youngmin berjalan mendekati tempat tidur yang ditempati adik kembarnya itu dan menyerahkan tasnya.

"Dia hanya menemaniku kesini,"

"Owh,"

"Ok. Aku tidak suka dengan suasana disini. Aku pulang duluan, Youngmin. Daah~"

Minwoo segera berjalan keluar UKS. Ia merasakan hawa-hawa yang tidak mengenakkan dari sana.

.

Diam…

.

"Kau masih membenciku?" tanya Youngmin angkat suara.

"Kenapa kau selalu menanyakan hal itu? Aku tidak menyukaimu. Apalagi wajahmu," jawab Kwangmin seraya turun dari tempat tidur, menyandang tasnya dan berjalan keluar UKS.

"Kenapa?" tanya Youngmin meminta penjelasan sambil berjalan mengikuti Kwangmin.

"No comment,"

.

**Esoknya..** (maap kalo alurnya kecepetan)

"Jinseong, cepat kejar Kwangmin.. Hadang dia.. Rebut bolanya…" Jeongmin memberi komando saat tim basket sekolah melaksanakan latihan.

"Heh, tidak semudah itu merebut bola dariku. Lihat ini,"

Jinseong berlari cepat ke depan Kwangmin, merentangankan tangannya hendak menghalangi pergerakan kembar bungsu itu. Menurunkan sebelah tangannya mencoba merebut bola. Gagal. Kwangmin dengan lihainya bergerak memutar dan berlari cepat menuju ring. Melewati 2 pemain lain yang juga mencoba menghalanginya. Shoot. 2 poin.

"Yeah, lihat itu !"

Kwangmin melirik ke arah Jeongmin yang saat itu memberikan beberapa 'nasehat' kepada anggota timnya. Setelah selesai, permainan pun dilanjutkan. Kali ini Jeongmin ikut andil dalam menambah skor timnya setelah pada babak sebelumnya ia serahkan semua pada anggota tim yang lain yang rata-rata adalah dongsaengnya. Ia memperlihatkan permainan yang tak kalah hebat dari pada Kwangmin. Keren. Itulah kata-kata yang bisa diucapkan setelah melihat langsung latihan tim basket hari itu. Ya, hari-hari sebelumnya juga sama sih.

"Kau hebat, saeng," Jeongmin berjalan ke arah Kwangmin yang saat ini tengah mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di pinggir lapangan. Mengelap bagian kepala dan lehernya yang penuh dengan keringat.

"Ya, kau juga, Jeongmin-hyung," balas Kwangmin sambil menyodorkan sehelai handuk yang lain pada Jeongmin.

Setelah menyamankan diri beristirahat di samping Kwangmin, Jeongmin kembali angkat bicara. "Heii, tumben kakakmu itu tidak datang melihatmu latihan. Biasanya dia selalu melihatmu dari sana," ucapnya sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah bangku yang biasa ditempati Youngmin saat melihat tim basket sekolah melaksanakan latihan.

"Mana aku tahu," Kwangmin berucap dingin. Seolah-olah tidak peduli dengan apa yang diucapkan kapten tim basket itu padanya.

"Haha. Kau memang dingin sekali.. dan tidak terus terang,"

Kwangmin melihat ke arah Jeongmin. Memperlihatkan raut wajah tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan kali ini.

"Maksudnya?"

"Ah, sudahlah. Lupakan saja," Beranjak dari tempat duduknya, meraih tas yang berada tak jauh dari tempat duduk itu. "Latihan sudah selesai. Pergilah mencari hyungmu itu," ucapnya dan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan lapangan.

"Ada apa sih dengan orang itu?"

Kwangmin pun segera menyusul Jeongmin meninggalkan lapangan setelah semua barang-barangnya beres. Ia berjalan menuju ke kelasnya karena teringat ada barang yang ketinggalan. Di perjalanan ke kelas, ia teringat kembali dengan apa yang dicuapkan Jeongmin padanya.

_"'Tidak terus terang'? Sebenarnya apa maksud dari kata-katanya itu? Apa dia merasa aku menyembunyikan sesuatu? Begitu kah?"_

Lorong kelas sudah sepi saat itu. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Ya, memang sudah waktunya sekolah sepi karena semua siswa sudah beristirahat di rumahnya masing-masing. Hanya sedikit sekali siswa yang masih berada di sekolah. Itupun tidak di ruangan kelas, melainkan di ruang klub atau ruang osis.

Sesampai di depan kelas 2-A, sebelum membuka pintu kelas, Kwangmin melihat sebuah siluet manusia di dalam kelas itu. Sedikit terkejut, ternyata masih ada teman sekelasnya yang masih berada di kelasnya saat itu.

Kwangmin membuka pintu pelan-pelan takut membuat orang itu terkejut dengan kedatangannya. Tapi ternyata tidak hanya kenyataan bahwa masih ada orang di kelasnya yang membuat ia terkejut. Kenyataan bahwa yang berada di kelas saat itu adalah kakak kembarnya lebih membuatnya terkejut. _'Kenapa namja itu masih berada di sekolah?' _

Ia melangkah menuju ke tempat duduknya, sedikit melirik ke arah Youngmin yang saat itu ternyata sedang tertidur. Setelah ia mengambil barangnya yang ketinggalan yaitu sebuah majalah olah raga favoritnya, ia berjalan menuju tempat duduk Youngmin. Memperhatikan wajah namja itu lekat.

'_Apa yang dilakukannya sampai jam segini di kelas? Ah, sungguh namja yang…aneh,'_

Sambil terus memperhatikan wajah kakak kembar 'yang dibencinya' itu, tak terasa tangannya mulai bergerak mengelus rambut pirang Youngmin. Perlahan-halan turun menyusuri tiap lekuk wajah Youngmin. Membelainya lembut. Ia sangat tahu kalau kembarannya itu tidak akan bangun dengan mudah hanya dengan sebuah sentuhan diwajah.

Sentuhan itu berakhir di bibir Youngmin. Kwangmin tersentak kanget. Sadar akan apa yang dilakukannya. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Bukankah ia bilang kalau dirinya membenci namja itu? Terutama wajahnya.

Kembali memperhatikan wajah namja cantik itu. Cantik? Ya, akhirnya dia menyadari hal itu. Alasan kenapa ia begitu tidak suka dengan wajah namja yang merupakan kakak kembarnya itu. Wajah yang dimilikinya. Walaupun wajah mereka sama, tetapi ada satu hal yang dimiliki Youngmin tapi tidak dimiliki oleh Kwangmin. Wajah cantik yang tanpa sadar menjadi alasan ia 'membenci' kakaknya itu.

"Wajah cantik ini.. Kenapa harus namja ini yang memilikinya? Semua ini membuatku kesal!"

Kwangmin mengumpat sendiri. Menyadari betapa ia 'membenci' wajah itu. Hanya setelah mereka memasuki SMA, entah kenapa wajah itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai berubah. Atau mungkin sudah dari sebelumnya? Entahlah. Tapi ia mulai menyadarinya sejak saat itu. Membuatnya mau tidak mau menghindari bertatap muka dengan namja yang saat ini berada tepat di depannya. Membuatnya beralasan 'benci' terhadap wajah itu. Berusaha untuk tidak terlarut dengan perasaannya. Yang ternyata sampai saat ini tetap tidak berubah.

"U..umm…"

Terbangun. Entah karena penyebab apa, Youngmin terbangun saat itu. Berusaha mengembalikan dirinya dari alam mimpi. Belum sadar akan keberadaan Kwangmin. Sedangkan Kwangmin disana masih terdiam memperhatiakan setiap apa yang dilakukan Youngmin.

"A..ahh.. Saeng?" ucap Youngmin kemudian saat menyadari keberadaan adik kembarnya.

"Diam."

"Eh,"

Dengan cepat Kwangmin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Youngmin yang masih terlihat kebingungan. Meraih dagu Youngmin dan kemudian membenamkan bibirnya ke bibir namja cantik itu. Youngmin yang terkejut sedikit meronta atas apa yang dilakukan adiknya itu. Tapi Kwangmin tidak peduli. Ia malah tambah memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Keheningan menemani ciuman mereka saat itu. Langit pun sedikit demi sedikit mulai berubah warna menunjukkan kehidupan di siang hari akan segera di gantikan oleh malam. Begitu pun dengan kehidupan kedua namja ini.

Semua masih diselimuti dengan ketidakjelasan.

"Hyung.." ucap Kwangmin kemudian setelah melepas ciuman 'tiba-tiba'nya terhadap Youngmin. Youngmin yang masih belum sepenuhnya mengerti, melihat ke arah Kwangmin dengan tatapan ingin kejelasan.

Kwangmin menjawab pertanyaan kembarannya dengan kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Ciuman kali ini berlangsung lebih lama. Berharap dengan begini Youngmin bisa menyadari apa maksud Kwangmin.

Tak butuh lagi jawaban yang berupa kata-kata. Kali ini Youngmin mengetahui jelas maksud Kwangmin.

"Kau sebenarnya menyukaiku?"

Kwangmin yang terang-terangan ditanyai hal seperti itu hanya bisa menjawab dengan gagap, "I..iya.."

Youngmin langsung menyambar memeluk erat Kwangmin. "Ahahaha… Kenapa tidak bilang dari dulu-dulu?"

"Eh.."

"Kalau kau mengatakannya dari dulu, aku tidak akan pusing-pusing mencari tahu penyebab kenapa kau membenciku..."

Kali ini Kwangmin yang memperlihatkan wajah ingin kejelasan lebih.

"Aku tahu kenapa kau membenciku sekarang.. Aku salah tafsir… haha"

Semakin bingung, "Maksud hyung?"

"Benci itu ternyata benar-benar cinta! Aku juga membencimu kalau begitu," ucap Youngmin terakhir kemudian memulai ciuman mereka kembali.

.

.

.

**END**

(Words: 1.942)**  
**

* * *

.

Nah.. gimana tuh endingnya? Gaje yah? Maap deh kalo memang hasilnya begitu. Author masih dalam tahap belajar. Jadi, kalau ada yang kurang puas atau yang lainnya, silahkan utarakan pendapat readers sekalian di kolom review yah... :)

Ok. Akhir kata... **Review juseyo~**


End file.
